Menma
by AmaiKibo
Summary: Este fic se lo dedico a una amiga muy especial que siempre me apoya a pesar de que somos muy mi primer fanfic asi como mi primer resumen por lo tanto no tengo la menor idea de como saldra esto, desenen me suerte;nuestra protagonista no recuerda como llego aquella isla ni lo que hay dentro,pero su deseo por sobrevivir y volver a casa le harán vivir grandes aventuras.
1. Prologo

Prologo: La llegada de Menma a la isla Nocturna

Me despierto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recuerdo bien lo que paso, me levanto con dificultad, mis piernas están débiles pero aun así me levanto y camino hacia una especie de pradera cerca de la orilla del mar; estoy empapada, observo el bosque que esta aun lado es un poco decrepito, oscuro sus árboles son negros como si hubieran sido quemados.

Camino un poco más hacia el centro de aquella pradera de repente encuentro una cabaña abandonada de 2 pisos, la reviso no esta tan mal tiene lo básico, en la planta de abajo hay una mesa, silla, chimenea, una hacha debajo de las escaleras hay una caja decidí dejarla para después, en la parte de arriba hay una cama, almohada, cobija, ropero, un par de pequeños mueblas que estas a lado de la cama una en cada orilla.

Voy hacia el ropero para ver si hay algo de ropa por suerte hay una camisa y un pantalón, me los pongo me quedan un poco grande, voy hacia una de la mesitas para ver si hay una navaja o cuchillo, la tomo y corto en tiras mi ropa mojada, sé que es una tontería pero si no lo hago me morire de frio, las pongo a secar en 5 min ya que estaban secas me las amaro por mis muñecas, cintura y tobillos para que no me quede tan grande la ropa; prendo la chimenea, agarro la almohada y la cobija para finalmente dormirme a 2 pies de la chimenea.

Menma:- Espero que mañana todo se ponga mejor y vuelva a casa-suspiro y me pongo a dormir.


	2. Capitulo 1:Primer encuentro

Capitulo1: Encuentro

Salgo de la cabaña, el clima es más cálido, el cielo está despejado, miro hacia el bosque me da un escalofrió por espalda, lo ignoro y empiezo a caminar hacia la playa para ver si hay un barco o algo similar, de repente me ruge el estómago, ahora que lo pienso no he comido en 2 días así que me vuelvo a dirigir a la cabaña para ver si hay algo de comida, no encuentro nada más que una caña de pescar en la cocina además de los trastos.

Memna:-Si no mal recuerdo la carnada son los gusanos que se consigue en los ríos y lagos –digo pensativa después trago en seco.

Me puse un poco nerviosa por que tendría que ir dentro del bosque, agarro la navaja luego la pongo dentro de mi bota, agarro una mochila que estaba en la entrada, la caña de pescar; salgo de la cabaña doy un respiro hondo y empiezo a caminar hacia el bosque.

Ya han pasado 15 min y aun no encuentro ningún rio o lago, me siento observado boleto varias veces hacia los lados pero no hay nada, de repente el bosque cambia su apariencia a uno con más vida me detengo en un arbusto lleno de moras tomo algunas y justo cuando estoy a punto de comer una oigo de una rama romperse volteo pero no hay nada a lo mejor fue una ave, vuelvo mi vista hacia el arbusto mi sorpresa fue cuando dentro del arbusto hay unos enormes ojos verdes toxico retrocedo 2 pasos hacia atrás con miedo mientras la criatura ve levantando la cabeza, era un dragón de escamas negras, nunca había visto uno así en mi vida es enorme y majestuoso; salgo corriendo en dirección hacia la cabaña pero él fue mucho más rápido, se atravesó en medio del camino, mis pies derrapan contra el suelo y caigo, cubro mi rostro con mis brazos esperando cualquier tipo de ataque por su parte pero en lugar de eso siento como si mi ropa fuera gala hacia arriba no siento el suelo, quitos mis brazos de mi rostro para ver que estaba pasando mi sorpresa fue tal que cuando miro en dirección del suelo veo como todo pasa sobre mis pies sin ser tocado, quiero gritar pero el susto es tal que no me sale la voz, cambio mi mirada hacia arriba es el dragón responsable de esto me pregunto, ¿Que estará planeando?. De repente su mirada se cruza con la mía nos mirando unos momento sus ojos son de un verde hermoso pero pareciera que estaba lleno de odio, reconocer, tristeza e ira; veo una de sus patas que me sostiene me suelta de la nada, caigo en el mar no muy lejos de la orilla.

Menma:-¡Genial, otra vez tengo que volver a secar mi ropa!- grite frustrada- ¡Gracias!

Nado hacia la orilla de nuevo me gruñe el estómago, si no como pronto moriré de inanición y no podré volver a casa aunque no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegue aquí para empezar, después de nadar llego a la orilla; estoy en la cabaña, cuando estuve a punto de subir las escaleras noto que hay un baúl atrás de ellas, lo abro para ver que hay y lo que encuentro es una red, mas ropa pero es de verano, cuadernos en blanco, lápices, otra cobija, una capa, un bolso pequeño hasta el fondo hay una poco de pan, casi lloro de la emoción está un poco duro pero ¿A quién le importa en esta circunstancia?, me lo como con un poco de agua; después de poner mi ropa a secar agarro una playera que estaba en el baúl y me la pongo, me queda como un camisón, no le doy importancia, ya es muy tarde así que prendo la chimenea meto todo en el baúl de nuevo subo las escaleras para irme a dormir, estuve apunto de dormirme cuando oigo la puerta abrirse, me escondo debajo de la cama, es un hombre un tanto alto pero sin un brazo.

HsB:- ¿Pero qué demonios? Alguien ha entrado mi casa-dice molesto

Trago en seco espero que no suba al dormitorio, se oye como alguien más se acerca a la casa

Hombre1: Señor hemos capturado a un furia nocturna.

HsB:-¿¡Enserio!?¿Estás seguro?- dudando de si credibilidad

Hombre1: -muy seguro señor

HsB:-muy bien ahora muéstramelo- salen de la casa

Salgo de la cama temerosa espero unos segundo, bajo las escaleras para luego salir corriendo de la casa espero no encontrármelos, digo en mi mente, corro sin parar hasta que oigo un rugido me detengo para después esconderme en una roca que estaba cerca de ahí, asomo mi cabeza un de la roca gracias que hay luz de luna puedo ver con claridad son los sujetos de hace rato dándome la espalda pero noto que enfrente de ellos estaba un dragón similar al de hace rato pero este es la mitad que el otro ni la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo dentro de una red.

HsB:- Es un dragón un poco joven pero servirá para lo que tengo en mente, buen trabajo- sonríe satisfecho.

Hm: Gracias señor.

El dragón los mira con desesperación miedo con odio después dirige su mirada hacia a mi este me ve con miedo, tristeza y desesperación, pero me vuelo a esconderme siento una opresión en mi pecho.

HsM:- Haja! así que eras tu quien a entrado a mi casa- dice enojado-

Memna:- Argmm – cierro mis ojos del dolor.

HsM:- Me las pagaras.

Me sostiene de la ropa mientras me alza del suelo en un movimiento sigiloso agarro la navaja que está en mi bota para luego clavárselo en el ojo, me suelta y caigo con brusquedad en el suelo mientras suelto la navaja por accidente.

Hombre1:-Señor- se va acercando hacia el otro hombre.

De pura suerte agarro una roca del tamaño de una manzana y se la lanzo directo en la cabeza provocando que se caiga al suelo inconsciente, volteo al otro hombre veo como se saca la navaja de su ojo, me levanto mientras agarro la navaja del suelo para luego ponerme en la defensiva pero no veo al hombre sin un brazo alrededor solo veo la roca y el hombre que noqueé hace un momento.

Hsm:-Me vengare mocosa estúpida no sabes con quien te has metido-grita con enojo

Pero no veo de donde viene su voz alzo mi mirada y veo como el hombre que hace rato le clave el cuchillo en el ojo, está volando encima de un pesadilla monstruosa, de la nada ya no lo veo, me quedo un momento en silencio; de repente oigo un gruñido volteo es el dragón de hace rato me acerco con cuidado.

Menma:-Tranquilo no te hare daño- le sonrió con nerviosismo- déjame ayudarte

Me gruñe un poco creo que es por el cuchillo que tengo en mi mano, le dedico una mirada compasión, luego veo como cierra los ojos como tuviera mucho sueño, me acerco con mucha más velocidad y empiezo a cortar las sogas ya han pasado 5 min estuve a punto de terminar de cortar la sogas cuando de la nada siento como un chuchillo sobre mi costilla derecha.

Menma:-Argg pero qué demonios- me caigo de nuevo al suelo sujetándome mi herida con mi mano izquierda

Hombre1: Me las pagaras niña estúpida-saca un chuchillo de su cinturón la alza en dirección hacia a mí.

De la nada el dragón dio un salto hacia él y lo empieza a morder sobre el cuello varias veces, el hombre lucha contra el para separarlo de su cuello pero el dragón es más fuerte que él, contemplo la escena por varios minutos hasta que el hombre cae de rodillas en el suelo, el hocico del dragón está cubierto de sangre, su expresión de enojo cambia al mirarme, me empiezo arrastrar en el suelo alejándome de él, se oye un rugido de un dragón volteo por todos los lado para encontrar la fuente del sonido pero para mi sorpresa veo el dragón que tiro al mar en la tarde, me levanto tratando de huir pero resbalo, volteo y veo que se dirige hacia a mi cubro mi rostro con mi brazos esperando algún ataque, espero peor no siento nada quito mis brazos para ver qué pasaba, el dragón que libere se puso enfrente de mi para protegerme del otro que es el doble de grande que él, hay una pequeña guerra de miradas entre ellos, el más grande gruñe este le contesta con un siseo, así pasas durante unos minutos hasta que el más grande me mira unos segundo se voltea y se va volando, el otro hace lo mismo pero me dedica una mirada de tristeza antes de irse.

Memna:- Valla que día más loco primero un dragón con una cicatriz en el ojo me tira en el mar, después un par de vikingos atacan otro de su misma especie lo salvo terminando con una herida en mi costilla para que al final me termina protegiéndome del mismo dragón que me tiro al mar- bufe- bueno será mejor que cure la herida- me levanto y tomo los cuchillos.

Después de volver con dificultad a la cabaña me curo la herida con unas cosas que encontré en la bolsa que había traído el vikingo de hace rato, ahí me encontré lo siguiente:

Pan

Ungüentos

Vendas

Pescado

Cuchillo

Una espada mediana

2 juegos de ropa

Luego me comí el pan que estaba ahí con una sopa de pescado que me prepare sencilla pero al menos ya me llene, voy a hacia la cama para dormir finalmente.


End file.
